You Make it Special
by Fandomohlic247
Summary: How would a glee club at Hogwarts go? Well, Mr. Schue, the muggle studies professor is going to find out. Kurt grew up in a magic household, but the spark within him seemed to have died with his mother. Will returning to Hogwarts rekindle it? Blaine is sick of being in Cooper's shadow, can his new friend help him find his own path?


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURTSIE!" A bright light streamed in through Kurt's window. The boy in question curls deeper into his blankets despite the warm summer weather, hiding from the obnoxious noise that is waking him at this ungodly hour.

"Five more minutes grandma." Kurt groans when his grandmother continues to open windows, further illuminating the impeccable cleanliness that is Kurt's bedroom. In response his grandmother swats him on the head with a pillow and pulls off his blankets. Kurt whines.

"Kurtsie, come on. I've got a surprise for my big 11 year old boy." Her cheeriness is exactly what Kurt doesn't need today. She throws another pillow at him before shuffling back into the kitchen to finish what can only be a breakfast of crepes, fruit, and tea if smell is anything to go by. Slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, Kurt runs his hand through his mop of untamed hair. He slides into his slippers before sulking into the bathroom, even on your birthday proper skin care is a must. By the time Kurt has tamed his hair and cleansed his face the smells that are wafting in from the kitchen have reached a peak. He picks a simple outfit, well simpler, red pants with a forest green top, tucked in of course. Still barefoot, Kurt makes his way into the kitchen where, surprise surprise, a crepe buffet awaits him. "Morning Gram." He smiles, grabbing a plate and helping himself.

"Finally he wakes," his grandma smiles. "We have a big day today, after all, you're only 11 once." She ruffles Kurt's hair, causing him to sign in exasperation, fixing it as he pours a glass of herbal tea.

"Gram, you say that every year. What makes this year so different than the last one." Kurt knows his grandmother means well, but his heart isn't in birthdays anymore. After his mom died and his dad got a new job that he had to travel all the time for, Kurt just couldn't get excited about being a year older-not when his family wasn't there to be happy with him. "Last year you took me to a zoo, the year before that shopping, it's just another day." Kurt looks sadly out the window, seeing all the other kids playing in the street and knowing he doesn't fit in with them. Kurt would rather doodle outfits or watch movie versions of broadway shows over running around and kicking a ball.

"I have something really special planned for you this year. Something that hopefully will put a smile on your face. So come on, eat up and then meet me in the car." His grandmother walks back into her bedroom, humming "We're Off to See the Wizard" as she goes. Curious but pessimistic, Kurt finishes his meal and carefully places his dishes in the dishwasher before sliding on his knee high boots and climbing in the car. As soon as he fastens his safety belt, his grandmother pulls out of the drive and heads into town.

"So is this like a surprise where I can't know anything?"

"No sweets, you can ask questions this time." His grandmother smiles at him.

"Alright, animal, vegetable, or mineral." Kurt chuckles before continuing. "Did Dad help you pick it?" The forlorn coming through in his high voice.

"Your father told me exactly what to do today, he said he had been planning it for ages. You know how much he hates missing your birthday Kurtsie." She patted his hand.

"Gram, you say that all the time, birthdays, holidays, even just at Friday night dinners. I know he has to work, but can't he just come home? For one day? Ever since I lost mom, I lost him too." Kurt sighs, pulling his hand away and staring out the window as houses passed by.

"You had to grow up to fast Kurt. Look at you, acting like you're 18 instead of 11. Let's just enjoy the gift your father concocted for you. Ok? And then we can go home and I'll make your favourite for dinner." Kurt smiles at his grandmother, grateful for her kindness and compassion. Ever since losing his mom, his grandmother had always just been there for him. Whether sewing designs for Kurt's ever growing closet or spending the day baking when Kurt needs sweets, his grandmother guided him through finding his feet again. She also is a parent to Kurt, and he smiles when he realizes all the late night bickering and "horrid punishments" are just his grandmother trying to be both a friend and her trying to fill the void of parental figures in Kurt's life.

"Thanks Gram. And I know we are going to the West End. Can we see Wicked?" Kurt's eyes light up just imagining seeing his favourite musical live again.

"I think we can do that. I should've known you figured out. After all, you planed your own surprise party last year." His grandmother chuckles as she pulls into an open space not to far from the theaters. Kurt takes his grandmother's arm as they head into the theater, his grandmother having pre bought tickets already in her hand. The ushers direct them upstairs to the right, straight to the best seats in the house, in Kurt's opinion at least. They were in the wings of the balcony, front row, right side. Kurt swears they are almost on top of the stage. They sit down with their play bills, and Kurt is happy he chose to wear nicer clothes today, even for a matinee performance one must still be adequately well dressed. The lights dim and Kurt sits straight up, excited to see his favourite show again.

"Thanks Gram. I needed this." He says, hugging her tightly and settling in to watch the show.

Kurt will swear to the end of his life that he didn't sing along, well, he actually won't because no one will ask him about it. So for the purpose of being honest with himself, yes he sang along the entire time. His grandmother watched the joy cross his features as Kurt lost himself in the show. Kurt practically belted out Defying Gravity, earning him impressed looks from patrons, looks he never saw. After the show his grandmother leads him down stairs and straight to the stage, where the lead actress is waiting for him.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asks. Kurt is dumbfounded, and all he can do is nod. "Your father called me and said this was your favourite musical, and that you've dreamt of being on a West End stage. Would you like to sing with me?" Kurt almost passes out. The lead is here, offering to sing with him on a real stage. All because of his dad. Kurt frantically nods again before finding his voice.

"Yes ma'am. Can I sing Defying Gravity?" His eyes light up as she nods and steps into the house, giving the little boy the stage. After staring into the huge theater for a moment, Kurt closes his eyes and starts to sing. He pictures his mom in the front row, always his biggest fan. He remembers singing this song with her before he knew what Wicked was. He sings to her, each note a little stronger than the last, his high voice easily belting the top notes. When he finishes Kurt comes back to reality to find a crying grandmother and a stunned actress. They both start clapping after a moment of simple silence, the actress returning to the stage.

"That was beautiful Kurt. Truly astonishing. You are at home here." She gives him a hug, and then leads him backstage.

This birthday will be the best one I remember, Kurt thinks as he's led backstage. The actress shows him the wings, and the sets, and the costumes, before taking him to the dressing rooms. He meets the cast and gets autographs on his play bill. Then he's led back to his grandmother and they are escorted out of the theater. When the get out of the crowds Kurt hugs his grandmother, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened.

"Thank you Gram. This was amazing. And can you tell Dad thank you for me?"

"You can tell him when we get home Kurtsie. He's waiting with a very special present. After all, it's not everyday your young man turns eleven." His grandmother smiles down at him and hugs him tightly before they get in the car and drive home. Kurt sits silent, determined to commit everything about this day to his memory forever. When they get home his dad's car is in the drive and Kurt couldn't be happier. His dad is on the porch and Kurt runs into his arms, "DAD!" Kurt gives his dad the biggest hug and never wants to let go. "Hey Slugger!" Burt affectionately ruffles Kurt's hair before kneeling down in front off him.

"It's so good to see you Kurt. I have a big surprise for you, but first, who wants some cake?" Kurt laughs and raises his hand, and shouts me me, before running into the house to see his cake. Burt lights the eleven candles and then tells Kurt to make a wish. Kurt closes his eyes and does before blowing the candles out. They eat cake as Kurt tells his dad all about the show, his grandmother watching the two with a gleeful twinkle in her eyes. After putting the dishes away, per Kurt's usual routine, Burt sits Kurt in the living room and grabs a cream colored envelope from the mantle.

"Kurt, this is a very special birthday present that your mom and I have had planned since the day you were born. This letter is something very special, and only very special people ever get one. I want you to read it and then ask me any questions." Kurt swallows and nods, gingerly grasping the letter. It's in a cream couloured envelope with elegant hand writing addressing it to "Mr. Kurt Hummel" with his address following. Flipping it over he sees that it is sealed with a wax seal, brandishing a crest with a large 'H' in the middle. He care fully opens it and pulls out the paper inside.

Kurt begins to read, "Dear Mr. ..."


End file.
